The Lost Memory
by Bunniette
Summary: Hasta que aprendas ser humano podrás volver a ser uno- fueron las últimas palabras de esa bruja antes de convertirlo en un furia nocturna pero ¿Como podría recobrar su forma original si no recordaba nada cuando se transformaba? la respuesta giraba en torno a Hiccup. Toothcup/Shounen ai
1. Memoria Inmoral

**Declaimer:** How to train your dragon pertenece a Dreamworks/ Cressida Cowell-

**Capitulo 1**

**~Memoria** **Inmoral~**

_Teñida en color sepia_

_hay escena que me es familiar…_

_Alzo la vista al hastiado cielo mezclando así mis suspiros con la tarde…_

Eres egoísta, cruel, tirano y prepotente.-En medio de la oscuridad del bosque resonaba una voz temblorosa y seca proveniente de una anciana de largo y platinado cabello, apuntaba con el dedo índice a otro sujeto de menor edad con un rostro semblante que a la vez demostraba un sentimiento profundo de desprecio. Sin apartar la vista continúo hablando.

–Tus acciones no solo perjudican a tus seres queridos si no también aquellas personas débiles e inocentes que solo podían depender de ti.- Conforme las palabras salían de la boca de la anciana un misterioso resplandor se acumulaba alrededor de su dedo índice el cual seguía señalando al joven.- Dices ser un príncipe pero actúas como una bestia. Así que a partir de este momento tu carne reflejara tu apariencia interna, serás condenado a vagar por el mundo como una bestia.-

Dicho esto la energía acumulada en el dedo de la bruja cubrió el cuerpo entero del joven haciendo que este ardiera en llamas, conforme las llamas ardían en su piel estas se expandían dejando al descubierto un cuerpo mucho más grande que el anterior cuando estas se extinguieron.

Ahora en lugar del joven humano se encontraba una figura grande perteneciente a un dragón un furia nocturna, tenia negras escamas y grandes ojos verdes estos reflejaban miedo, confusión y una gran tristeza, sus ojos estaban firmes sobre la anciana, la cual al verlo de esa manera no pudo evitar sentir pena por la criatura tal vez algún día podría arrepentirse así que se apiado del ahora dragón.

– Tus pecados aun no pueden ser perdonados pero aun puedes recuperar tu forma humana si aprendes a amar, actuar bondadosamente y sobre todo si te arrepientes por tus actos de lo contrario te convertirás en una bestia completamente olvidaras que alguna vez fuiste humano y vivirás como las bestias lo hacen-La vieja mujer hablaba con un tono de voz más relajado asegurándose que el furia nocturna lo escuchara -Hasta que aprendas ser humano podrás volver a ser uno- Dicho esto la anciana se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras al dragón –Tal vez no lo entiendas muy bien ahora pero cuando llegue el momento todas estas palabras tomaran significado así que no las olvides- Una espesa neblina cubrió su cuerpo hasta consumirlo por completo dejando un perdido dragón vagando confusamente por el bosque

Habían pasado al menos 5 años desde aquel incidente, el hechizo en aquel joven aun perduraba sin embrago algo era diferente desde aquella vez.

_Cuando la bruja había desaparecido el confuso dragón había estado vagando por el bosque con un vago recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, asustado trataba de encontrar el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar el cual era un palacio donde vivía con su madre y sus 4 hermanos mayores 2 de ellos chicos y las otras 2 chicas respectivamente sus hermanos eran por mucho más sabios, nobles y pertinentes que él, ellos pertenecían a la realeza pero al ser el menor no le tocaría heredar la corona de su madre la reina esto para él era un detonante no soportaba la idea de que no sería rey algún día._

_Para cuando llego ahí los guardias del castillo comenzaron a atacarlo con flechas algunas de estas cubiertas en llamas, con su escasa habilidad de vuelo que había conseguido se las ingenio para adentrarse a los jardines del castillo los cuales conocía a la perfección siguiendo una serie de caminos consiguió llegar hasta la habitación de la Reina._

_Esta al verlo en palideció al instante sus ojos reflejaban temor ante un posible ataque de la bestia que tenía enfrente, al ver su reacción el furia nocturna sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho como si le hubieran clavado una daga en él, la expresión de su madre lo hacía sentir verdaderamente como un demonio salvaje capaz de acabar con todo lo encuentra en su camino lo más frustrante de esa situación es que no era la primera vez que causaba esa reacción en ella, no necesitaba lucir como una bestia para que su madre lo considerara una._

_Dándose cuenta de la basura que era se desmorono de todas las formas posibles, sus mejillas se humedecieron con lágrimas. Empezaba a sentir remordimientos, empezaba a sentir que merecía ese castigo._

_H-hijo?- La temblorosa y dudosa voz de la Reina lo saco de sus pensamientos- Praxedes e-eres tú?- Antes de poder cuestionarse como su madre lo había reconocido cayó en la cuenta de que su forma humana había vuelto. Se encontraba tumbado en el piso de rodillas y con los brazos apoyados el frio suelo, sus ropas se habían hecho trizas en la transformación sin darle mucha importancia se refugió en los brazos de su madre, esa efímera pesadilla había acabado o al menos eso quería creer._

_Pocos meses después del incidente el joven había mostrado cambios favorables en su comportamiento pero seguía siendo el mismo tirano de siempre, con cada día que pasaba aquella experiencia se acercaba más aun mal sueño, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los viejos recuerdos incitaran los celos y envidia del chico, la discusión de quien heredaría la corona volvía a tocarse y con ese acto tal vil que había cometido había matado la mas mínima oportunidad de conseguirla, aquellas experiencias volvían a revivir y con esto las mismas acciones déspotas que apenas eran perdonadas, sin darse cuenta se encontraba convertido en dragón otra vez. Y como una secuencia sin fin el príncipe se transformaba en dragón y volvía a su forma humana al escuchar las suplicas de su madre o hermanas y el tiempo no parecía mejorar la situación, las transformaciones eran más frecuentes y duraderas a veces escapaba del castillo sin dejar rastro por días, ante esto la reina tuvo que ordenar a su pueblo no atacar a dragón negro cada que apareciera y dar aviso en cuanto se le viera._

_Por si no fuera poco cuando estaba en su forma humana su comportamiento como bestia no desaparecía llego un punto en el que está forma ya no duraba, lo peor vino cuando este como humano ya no recordaba que alguna vez había sido un enorme dragón y comenzaba a ser viceversa como dragón apenas y reconocía a su madre, un día simplemente ya no volvió._

Pasaron los años sin saber nada del príncipe algunos se atrevían a darlo por muerto y otros estaban más que convencidos que ya era uno de ellos... un dragon.

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando lo vieron volver en su forma humana, se veía perdido y muy confundido pero estaba bien, había llegado sano a casa y era todo lo que importaba pero lo más importante por primera vez se le veía con un rostro calmado y sereno reflejaba una paz que nadie pensó ver en el por primera vez se veía feliz.

Y todo por el… no recordaba nada de lo sucedido pero aun así esa sensación de paz y felicidad no lo abandonaban. Su comportamiento ahora si era distinto por completo ya no le importaba la corona ni el acomplejamiento que esto le causaba solo quería reparar sus errores y ser perdonado por su familia. Nadie sabía el por qué ni que le había pasado al chico en los últimos años para este cambio, aunque él tampoco lo sabía y estaba por mucho más confuso que los demás algo en su mente estaba muy claro, más claro de lo que había estado algo antes y era la imagen de un chico mucho menor que él, con cabello algo corto color caoba rojizo, unos ojos verdes grandes que a su parecer llegaban a ser hipnotizantés, tez blanca salpicada de pecas, todo eso acompañado de una curva en sus labios. Una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa esa era una especialmente para él, al pensar en esta imagen un sinfín de emociones inundaban su pecho obligándolo involuntariamente a sonreír para el mismo, se sentía mas como realidad que como sueño, desde ese día que llego todas las noches estaban invadidas de pensamientos, todos eran sobre aquel chico ¿Acaso podría ser real? Todas las noches deseaba que lo fuera.

Para la reina la paz no duraría para siempre aun cuando su hijo había vuelto cambiado ¿Por qué seguía transformándose en dragón? ¿Y por que seguía sin recordar nada? Algo en aquella maldición seguía haciendo efecto en el, recordando todo lo que su hijo había alcanzado a decirle ese dia no encontraba razón lógica por la que la maldición no se removiera. Y si algún día este se convertía en un dragón para siempre? Tenía que encontrar la solución antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**He aqui el primer fic que he escrito, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia de como mejorar mi redaccion o algun consejo se los agradecere mucho. Para hacer este fic me inspire mucho en la cancion de Vana'ice "The lost memory" asi que si les gusto el fic no duden en escucharla es hermosa *u*.**

**En cuanto al fic no pienso agregarle ningun Oc a menos que sea necesario pero no seran muy importantes en la trama, pero soy muy fan de esta saga asi que probablemente habra personajes y referencias de los libros y la serie Dragones de berk u Por cierto el nombre original de Toothless en esta historia sera Praxedes para ser honesta lo saque de otro fanfic Toothcup "Amo a un dragon" me gusto tanto ese fic que ya no pude imaginar otro nombre para Toothless pero si hay problema con eso se lo cambiare. Espero pronto subir continuacion.**

**Espero que les guste! 3**


	2. Desapareciendo en el tiempo

**Holi! aqui les dejo otro capitulo, esta algo corto pero conforme vaya ganando habilidad para esto mas largos seran aparte sigo de vacaciones espero avanzar rapido con esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten~3**

**xxxxxx**

**Capitulo 2**

**Desapareciendo en el tiempo**

_Parecía como si fuera a ser aplastado por la soledad y enloquecería… _

_Por la realidad, la falsedad y los recuerdos de los que fuiste despojado…_

_Nuestros sentimientos se hunden cruelmente_

_Desapareciendo en el tiempo…_

_Incluso ahora ya no sé porque estoy aquí…_

3 semanas….. tres semanas enteras pasaron desde que su amigo de escamas negras desapareció como la Snoggleton pasada el furia nocturna se había mostrado insistente en abandonar la isla así que no tuvo otra opción más que reparar su antigua cola para que no tuviera que depender de él para volar y como la ultima vez este no dudo en emprender el vuelo hacia lo desconocido.

Hiccup ese era el nombre de aquel chico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello semi-rojizo de aproximadamente 15 años, ahora miraba el cielo con nostalgia. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que su dragón tuviera que partir? Es decir Muerte roja fue destruido y la época de apareamiento entre dragones había concluido por que solo el furia nocturna tenia deseos de partir?.

Seguramente es porque Toothless era distinto no solo en su escasa especie si no también en su comportamiento, los dragones que trataba en la academia se portaban mansos y dóciles con cualquier habitante de berk que se ganara su confianza, Toothless no era así solo se mostraba fiel a su jinete, permitía ser tocado nada mas por él y con aquellos seres cercanos al chico los cuales se resumía en Stoick el padre del chico, Gobber el sarcástico de manos intercambiables que podía ser calificado como tío y Astrid la vikinga rubia que ahora era su novia.

-A donde fuiste amigo?- Preguntaba el chico sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Hiccup! Vienes?- La voz femenina que exclamaba su nombre era Astrid la chica a la que llamaba novia, ligeramente más alta que él, cabello rubio atado en una trenza, ojos azules y tez clara.

-Si, en un momento- Dedico una última mirada al cielo para después reunirse con los demás vikingos que lo esperaban.

Xxxx

En una habitación espaciosa adornada con lujosos muebles y pinturas familiares se encontraban dos individuos apreciando las pinturas sobre todo una donde aparecían siete personas, un hombre con ropas largas y una vistosa corona posada en su cabeza, una mujer con un vestido elegante con una corona de menor tamaño, dos jóvenes de cabello castaño un chico y una chica aparentaban la misma edad alrededor de 14 años, también habían otros dos chicos pero de menos edad como de 10 años de igual manera un chico y una chica, la chica era castaña y el chico tenía un cabello oscuro y este a su vez tomaba de la mano a un niño de 7 años que al igual que el tenia esa cabellera oscura como la noche, todos se mostraban felices ese retrato era una prueba de que alguna vez lo habían sido.

Ambas figuras admiraban ese cuadro en silencio hasta que una empezó a hablar.

-Alguna vez haz sentido esa sensación de que olvidaste hacer algo importante?- Preguntaba el joven de aparentemente 20 años de edad cabello largo color negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, piel blanca traslucida, ojos color verde toxico, con una imponente figura alta y fornida.

-No realmente- Afirmaba otro individuo del mismo tamaño, de ojos y cabello color castaño aparentemente de mayor edad - Si lo olvidaste seguramente es porque no es importante.-Dijo concluyendo su respuesta.

-Ojala se sintiera así- Dijo el de cabellera negra. –Es como si tuviera que estar en un lugar ahora mismo, como si alguien me estuviera esperando- Su mirada empezaba a perderse en un punto fijo adentrándose lentamente en sus pensamientos.

-Oye! Espera.., Acabas de llegar y ya planeas irte de nuevo?- Contesto con un tono de burla el castaño el pelinegro ahora mostraba un rostro de culpabilidad pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el mayor hablo de nuevo al notar esto.-Tu lugar está aquí hermano -Su mano se poso en el hombro del otro individuo.- Se que pasaron muchas cosas pero ya te hemos perdonado, ahora depende de ti acabar con lo que te aprisiona, Se que puedes hacerlo Praxedes.

-Como podría?- Contesto el otro –Desde aquel día en el que hice "eso" y me perdí en el bosque no puedo recordar nada de lo sucedido en todos esos años y ustedes no han querido decírmelo tampoco.- Su voz ahora se llenaba ligeramente de reproche.

-Creímos que sería mejor si lo recuerdas tu solo, la última vez que te lo contamos lo olvidaste por completo y despareciste aparte no podemos ayudarte mucho, en tus ausencias algo paso, algo te hizo cambiar por completo. Trata de recordar estamos seguros que esa es la clave para el fin de tu maldición-Su mano seguía firmemente apoyada en el hombro ajeno. -Enserio no puedes recordar nada?

-No.- Respondió Praxedes. –El único recuerdo que tengo es uno donde escucho una voz llamándome en la oscuridad –Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo por un momento. –Es una voz desconocida y ni siquiera dice mi nombre pero sé que esta llamándome, es todo lo que recuerdo.- El chico había decidido omitir la imagen del chico pelirrojo, sabía que no sería capaz de describirlo no sin sonar como un chiquillo entrando en la pubertad enamorándose por primera vez, esto le haría ganar una que otra burla de su hermano mayor y eso que no mencionaría la extraña sensación que le producía ese recuerdo lo mejor sería guardarse todo eso para el mismo.

Praxedes sumido en sus pensamientos dejo escapar un pesado suspiro como podría revertir el hechizo si no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, Que había sido diferente desde aquella vez? la única respuesta giraba en torno a "el".

**Por favor dejenme saber sus comentarios cualquier critica o sugerencia sera muy bien recibida :)**

**Nos vemos (OuO)/**


	3. ¿Y la razon de este inevitable dolor?

**Holi! c: aqui vengo con otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a los que se han animado a poner el fic en favs, de verdad se los agradesco muchisimo :3 Ahora si el cap.**

**xxxxxx**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Y la razon de este inevitable dolor?**

**xxxxxx**

Día tras día pasaba y con eso Hiccup sentía como la ausencia de su amigo pesaba cada vez más, no solo echaba de menos los vuelos al atardecer con el si no también aquellas de las tantas veces que este le había protegido de los ataques de Alvin y los marginados cuando este todavía quería secuestrarlo para que entrenara a sus dragones, el cómo lo defendía cuando Snotlout y los gemelos querían gastarle una amigable pero pesada broma, las noches heladas donde el dragón lo abrigaba con sus enormes alas para protegerlo del frio y esas solo algunas de las tantas cosas que aparecían en su lista del porque ese dragón era tan especial para él,

Aunque ya no estaba solo como antes y las personas de la tribu empezaban a tratarlo mejor incluso ya lo habían reconocido como el futuro jefe era, Hiccup sabía que sin el dragón a su lado no podría hacer mucho, ni siquiera los momentos con Astrid le provocaban la misma dicha como cuando estaba con el dragón. Como había llegado a ser tan especial e indispensable esa criatura alada en su vida?

-Reptil inútil- un imperceptible susurro escapo de los labios del joven vikingo.

Xxx

En una espaciosa habitación con solo una gran mesa en su interior se encontraban diez figuras sentadas alrededor de esta, seis de ellas les pertenecían a la familia real las restantes debían ser algún general o líder importante o al menos eso demostraban sus ropas las cuales eran mayormente uniformes.

-Entonces que tan crítica es la situación actual General François?- Preguntaba una mujer alta y esbelta con cabellera castaña que aun trenzada rozaba con su cintura, la fija e imponente mirada que producían sus ojos negro turmalina se posicionaban sobre aquel hombre uniformado.

-Como puede ver mi alteza en los últimos meses las invasiones vikingas han aumentado sus atracos son más frecuentes y numerosos, cada embarcación enemiga esta armada con 25 hombres aproximadamente-El hombre uniformado hablaba mientras tendía en la mesa varios pergaminos que contenían mapas del reino y otras zonas que lo rodeaban.- Si no fuera poco un vikingo puede con 10 de nuestros hombres, se llevan todo provisiones de alimento, medicinas y el oro.

El invierno se acerca y nuestra gente no cuenta con los suficientes recursos para sobrevivir.- Concluyendo el hombre examino cada uno de los pergaminos en la mesa.

-A que se deberán estos ataques ninguna tripulación vikinga por más necesitada que estuviera se atrevía a pisar nuestro territorio- Se atrevió a comentar otro uniformado que aparentaba menos edad que el anterior.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea los territorios vikingos pueden ser duros y hostiles pero los recursos que crecen ahí son bastante abundantes y el oro robado no es mucho.

-Entonces de que manera podemos detener estos ataques?- Esta vez hablo el joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos verde toxico.

-Pues vera príncipe Praxedes he analizado cada posibilidad de un contraataque pero nuestros elementos para luchar están muy reducidos a comparación del enemigo pensé que una construcción fuerte en los alrededores del reino pero cuentan con armas suficientes para traspasarlos- El hombre hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativo- A no ser que….-

A no ser que?- pregunto nuevamente el joven pelinegro

-Solo pensaba si nuestras fuerzas no pueden con ellos.¿ Porque no atacarlos con las suyas?

Esto solo había dejado a los presentes confusos.

-Puede explicarse mejor general?- dijo el joven castaño sentado a un lado de Praxedes.

-Intentare- El hombre nuevamente analizo los pergaminos pero esta vez se aseguro que todos los presentes lo notaran.- Miren estos son los sitios donde mis hombres descubrieron tribus vikingas, estas son las más cercanas al reino.-

-Son seis- dijo otro uniformado

-Sí, probablemente la que nos ataca es una de ellas- Volvió hablar el general – Según mis hombre no existe ninguna alianza entre ellas pero si tienen una especie de acuerdo de paz, si logramos generar un conflicto lo suficientemente grande entre ellas romperán su acuerdo y terminaran destruyéndose unas a otras. Con ellos terminaran nuestros problemas sin exponer a nuestra gente.- dijo el general esperando respuesta de alguno de los presentes.

-Y como planea conseguirlo general?- La reina se mostraba interesada en aquella idea.

-Errrmm…-

-Tal vez si consiguiéramos asesinar algún jefe de la tribu?- Respondió nuevamente el uniformado, aparentaba ser un Capitán o un guardia de alto rango .

-No, nunca salen de sus terrenos, no podemos atacar a ninguno sin que sepan que somos nosotros- dedujo el mayor de los príncipes si bien podían vestirse e infiltrarse a la aldea enemiga pero sus complexiones tan pequeñas y delgadas no podían mezclarse con las robustas y altas de los vikingos. Eso sin mencionar que una de esas tribus tiene dragones domesticados.-

-Con un señuelo más pequeño podría funcionar como un aldeano o comerciante- Sugirió uno de los tantos presentes.

-No son lo suficientemente importantes, necesitamos un pez más gordo alguien que sea indispensable en la aldea, alguien por quien la tribu entera esté dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella.- dijo el general

-Los herederos de las tribus?.- hablo por primera vez en la conversación una de las princesas-

-Sí, los hijos de los jefes- respondió el general François.- Sus padres son intocables pero ellos se pasean libremente en las afueras de sus territorios, podemos secuestrarlos uno por uno e implantaremos evidencia de tal manera que crean que han sido secuestrados por las otras tribus así se empezaran a desconfiar, les daremos tiempo para destruir su tratado de paz con eso, si no es suficiente tendremos que dejar los cadáveres de sus hijos donde puedan descubrirlos y culpar a la otra tribu, de cualquier modo ellos son la esperanza de la tribu dudo que puedan prosperar sin un lider apto al menos no por mucho tiempo.-

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción- dijo con resignación la reina.- No quería involucrar niños pero si es por la seguridad de nuestra gente que así sea. General François le confió la tarea- Dicho esto la reina se retiro de la habitación.

-Muy bien, entonces comenzare a hacer los preparativos, si me disculpan me retiro por hoy altezas- El hombre con una reverencia salió también de la habitación.

Poco a poco los individuos que quedaban se fueron retirando también a excepción de uno que se quedo inmóvil en su asiento recargando su mentón en ambas palmas de su mano, observaba fijamente los pergaminos de la anterior reunión, sin saber por qué una de las pequeñas marcas que estaban en el mapa capto su atención la marca estaba sobre un sitio que tenia por nombre "Berk".

-Porque tengo este mal presentimiento?- el joven se quedo fijamente mirando el mapa en su interior sabía que algo estaba mal, si tan solo supiera la razón…

**Por si no lo saben Alvin y los marginados vienen de la serie Dragones de Berk y como lo leyeron esas son sus intenciones con Hiccup y practicamente ese es todo su papel en la serie.**

**Perdonen si la historia tiene muchas emm no se como decirlo.. incognitas? pero todavia no domino del todo escribir todas la ideas que tengo, lo que si puedo decir es que el "pecado" de Toothless se revelara en capitulos posteriores, mientras intentare describir mas a su familia y las razones por las cuales actuaba asi.**

** En caso de que se lo pregunten no tengo intenciones de escribir lemon o algo similar aparte de que no podria probablemente seria un asco por eso puse Shounen ai que segun yo es solo para un BoyxBoy normalito e.e pero si quieren y si alguien se ofrece a escribir esa parte yo la incluyo al fic C:**

***Niknok19: Gracias por el review me alegra que te guste el fic *u* jiji no fue suerte no tengo mucho que hacer asi que probablemente adelante mucho este fic hasta que terminen mis vacaciones, de todos modos gracias por ser el primer review :3**

**Nos leeremos luego (OvO)/**


	4. Incluso ahora ya no sé porque estoy aquí

Holi! Aqui dejo otro cap pude terminarlo a tiempo para este dia :D

Feliz 14 de febrero! espero que la pasaran bien :3

ahora si el cap.

xxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 4**

****** Incluso ahora ya no sé porque estoy aquí**

Era otro hermoso día en la isla de Berk después de varios días de nevadas por fin se veía salir un sol radiante, todo estaba en su perfecto lugar el sol, el mar los terribles terror cantando su desafinada melodía un día si solo aparecía dos veces al año en aquella isla. Todos los vikingos encantados salieron temprano de su casa para aprovechar ese magnifico día quien sabe cuándo volverán a tener un día así, todos a excepción de un pequeño jinete de dragones.

A pesar de que ya era casi medio día el joven Hiccup se negaba salir de su cama, el sabia que tenia responsabilidades desde que los dragones habitaron Berk y no es que fuera holgazán o irresponsable, simplemente hoy le parecía uno de esos días en los que nada podía salir bien de esos que él conocía a la perfección y los había vivido innumerables veces así que haría caso a sus presentimientos y se quedaría todo el día en cama ya le inventaría una excusa a Stoick después

Ahora el muchacho solo quería quedarse solo con sus pensamientos en la tranquilidad de su alcoba si tan solo eso fuera posible…

Knock …knock..

El fuerte sonido de la madera crujiendo mientras era golpeada saco al chico de su trance, ese sonido solo podía ser de…

-Toothless!- Hiccup salto fuera de la cama y en un par de segundos ya estaba saliendo de su morada. –Creí que esta vez no volverías amigo- la voz del vikingo se hacia mas fuerte mientras abría la puerta de la casa, su rostro inundado de alegría se opaco inmediatamente cuando vio al provocador de aquel sonido.

-Buenos días!, Dormilón!- Dijo Astrid con una melodiosa voz burlona se encontraba montada en su Nader Stormfly acompañada de el resto de jinetes de la academia, todos montados en sus dragones respectivamente.

-Ah! Chicos!...Astrid…- Es todo lo que alcanzaba a decir el chico de ojos verdes, lo habían tomado por sorpresa nunca nadie antes se había interesado en ir a buscarlo a su hogar cuando este hacia alguna ausencia.-Que los trae por aquí?-

-No es obvio?- y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo espero a repuesta alguna del otro, al no obtener nada siguió hablando.-No vez el día es precioso ideal para un paseo en dragón- y ahora ella ignorando lo "obvio" se quedo esperando nuevamente la respuesta del otro.

-Bueno si tan solo él tuviera uno- esta vez fue Snotlout quien hablaba sin dejar de estar presente su usual y ofensivo tono.

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo dicho la rubia intento excusarse ante su novio al ver su pequeña reacción de tristeza al escuchar no solo a Snotlout si no también a ella, a decir verdad no pasaba tanto tiempo como debería con él, así que más de una vez solía olvidar o no enterarse de ciertas cosas que involucraran a este.

-Perdóname, es solo que no termino de creer que se ha ido.- las manos de Astrid tomaron gentilmente las de Hiccup

-Descuida.- Dijo en casi un susurro el chico

-Pero eso no impide que vayas, Puedes venir conmigo en Stormfly.- decía mientras arrastraba al chico hacia la dragona

-En realidad hoy no tengo ánimos para salir, es solo que… yo no tengo un buen presentimiento hoy.- por más que intentaba excusarse el castaño la fuerza de la rubia era mayor cuando menos lo noto ya estaba a punto de subir al dragón.

-Vamos Hiccup has estado así por semanas ya no te vemos tanto como antes, anímate mira que días como estos no los tenemos muy seguido.-

-Agghh- un imperceptible quejido salió de la boca de Hiccup, sabía que la rubia no aceptaría un "no" por repuesta sería mejor hacerlo por las buenas y no obligarla a usar la fuerza. –Está bien supongo que un rato no me hará mal-

Con el castaño en el lomo del nader los dragones alzaron el vuelo rumbo a las copas de los arboles del bosque, Hiccup no dejaba de sentir ese presentimiento de que todo va mal deseaba que solo fuera eso un presentimiento….

Xxxxx

La tarde comenzaba hacerse presente en la pequeña isla, después de un paseo que se convirtió en una carrera durando horas los jinetes se encontraban ahora en las orillas de un pequeño lago perdido en el bosque dándose un merecido descanso.

-Eso fue increíble- exclamo con gran entusiasmo el vikingo rubio conocido como Tuffnuff.

-Sí, es agradable volar a esa velocidad sin sentir como se te congela la cara- Agrego Fishlegs.

Los seis vikingos estaban prendiendo fuego para cocinar unos pescados, compartían una plática mientras cada uno realizaba una tarea para su improvisado campamento.

Hiccup por otro lado se encontraba en silencio no porque no quisiera si no que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que los otros cinco lo incorporaron a su pequeño grupo. Antes de eso ninguno le había dirigido la palabra al menos no amablemente, le hacían burlas y bromas pesadas constantemente, ahora estaban todos juntos tratándose como los mejores amigos como si nada hubiera pasado aunque Hiccup no era rencoroso le estaba costando relacionarse con los otros.

No había problema cuando le tocaba ser el líder en los ataques hacia la aldea pero en esos momentos de paz le costaba demasiado articular palabra alguna.

-Nuestro dragón es el mejor les hicimos morder el polvo-Dijo Tuffnuff con su habitual tono malicioso mientras chocaba su cabeza a la de su hermano.

-Era una competencia amistosa, no creo que deba haber un ganador-Respondió temeroso Fishlegs.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fishlegs, pero si tuviéramos que elegir un ganador seriamos nosotros- Dijo Astrid mientras sujetaba la mano de Hiccup triunfantemente en el aire.

-Por favor los dejamos atrás por mucho- Snotlout se veía algo molesto por el repentino agarre de manos que la rubia de daba al debilucho de Hiccup.

-Quisieras Stormfly es el dragón más veloz de la academia todo gracias a su alimento especial- decía Astrid todavía sosteniendo la mano de Hiccup con un aire de victoria.

-Tal vez lo era solo cuando cargaba con una persona- La voz de Snotlout empezaba a volverse rencorosa –Solo tal vez carga con un peso innecesario.

-Enserio dijiste eso! –La rubia ahora se mostraba molesta por el comentario anterior

-Bueno yo solo digo que venimos aquí a montar dragones y no hay razón por la cual venir hasta aquí si no tienes uno, estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que Stormfly no es el único que debe soportar esa carga- Snotlout trataba de mostrar una falsa ingenuidad sabiendo que eso afectaría al castaño.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron como platos por el instante en el que Snotlout dijo eso le dolia admitirlo pero tenía razón. Ahora las cosas se sentían como antes y como habría hecho anteriormente solo tenía que ignorar al de cabello negro y se cansaría de fastidiar pero hoy particularmente no tenía ganas de ser paciente y soportar, imaginaba una de las tantas veces donde el vikingo de cabellos negros se ponía pesado con el solo para que Toothless llegara a su rescate arrojándole llamas al vikingo o simplemente lo empujaba al bebedero mas cercano.

Pero como se lo imaginaba el dragón no había llegado de la nada ni había prendido en llamas el pantalón del otro, en su lugar Astrid era la que lo había defendido y Hookfang había capturado su cabeza entre sus mandíbulas.

Sabía que las cosas podían ponerse peor así que opto por una retirada discreta y silenciosa no le daba miedo vagar por el bosque casi lo conocía a la perfección solo esperaba llegar a casa antes de que oscureciera.

Xxxx

-Estamos listos alteza, en unas horas nuestros guardias se infiltraran a territorio enemigo.

-Bien, espero resultados lo más rápido posible.- La mirada imponente de la Reina se postraba fijamente sobre las pequeñas casas que formaban su reino, no le gustaba la idea de las matanzas y mas estando gente tan joven involucrada pero era su reino, sus súbditos confiaban en ella. Haría todo por su seguridad…

-Cuente con ello-Dicho esto los soldados se retiraron de la estancia.

-Solo espero no arrepentirme por esto…

Xxxx

Lo que temía estaba oscureciendo y aun faltaba bastante para llegar a la aldea, si seguía caminando llegaría en una hora, Si tan solo hubiera sido paciente con Snotlout ahora mismo estaría en el lomo de Stormfly volando tranquilamente hasta la puerta de su casa pero no, de todos los días en los que pudo perder la paciencia justificablemente había elegido el día en el que estaban en medió del bosque y presumiblemente de la nada para comenzar a recuperar su dignidad.

La unión entre su pierna y su prótesis dolía con cada paso que daba definitivamente no eran hechas para caminar por largas horas eso explicaría porque Gobber prefería quedarse en el taller encargándose de la forja mientras él se encargaba de llevarla a los clientes.

Su pierna dolía con cada paso dado a estas alturas le importaba poco si llegaba a casa en penumbra se quedaría a descansar por un buen rato sobre un tronco derribado posiblemente por un dragón.

-Sabia que hoy no era un buen día- El castaño solo podía maldecir el momento en el que abandono su cama.

Crack!...

El sonido de varias ramas rompiéndose alertaron al muchacho, conforme se hacían más ruidosas y cercanas las ramas que aun colgaban de los arboles se agitaban cada vez mas.

Hiccup en un movimiento rápido trato de ocultarse detrás del tronco sea quien sea no deseaba ser encontrado no tenia ánimo para soportar el discurso de su preocupada novia o las forzadas disculpas del patán de Snotlout. Todo hubiera salido tal como el chico esperaba de so ser por su pierna con prótesis, estaba algo hinchada y adolorida por el sobreuso en un torpe movimiento esta que quedo atrapada en la tierra con maleza y el cayó de bruces al suelo.

Cuando los merodeadores llegaron se encontraron con el joven tendido en el piso tal fue su sorpresa al ver al joven no tan desconocido sus rasgos coincidían con la persona que estaban buscando.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, tenemos bastante rato buscándote mocoso.- dijo uno de los cinco hombres que ahora acorralaban al indefenso chico, para sorpresa de Hiccup vestían ropas similares a lasque usaban en Berk, el había visto esas ropas antes definitivamente eran como las de… eran como las de la tribu vecina!. Eso no podía ser cierto por que la tribu vecina lo estaba buscando a el? Será que buscan como Alvin que entrene dragones para ellos?.

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza del castaño hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sus ropas por mas similares que eran no estaban bien hechas y ellos no tenían el físico que un vikingo debería tener.

-Quienes son ustedes?- Hiccup se armo de valor para preguntar aunque su posición en estos momentos no fuera favorable.

-Hmp… si el coincide perfectamente con la descripción, date prisa atrápalo y larguémonos de aquí antes de que vengan los dragones- Ordeno uno de los impostores ignorando olímpicamente a Hiccup, no era el más robusto o alto pero parecía ser el líder.

-Q..que?- Ahora la voz del chico se había vuelto temerosa, sin saber por qué los cuatro individuos comenzaron a rodearlo cortando la poca distancia que los separaba, cuatro siluetas en la oscuridad fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Xxxx

-General François! Cuáles son sus informes sobre la misión que le encargue.

-Se alegrara en saber que obtuvimos buenos resultados su Alteza- -Tan solo esta tarde hemos capturado a una-

-Entonces cuando traerán a los restantes?- dijo la reina.

-De eso quería hablar con usted, ahora mismo el resto de mis hombres llegaran traerán mas prisioneros con los que recién llegados esperemos a que aumente la tensión en las tribus, luego seguiremos con el plan así las tribus creerán que fue una venganza por la desaparición de los herederos..-El general sugirió.

Tock…tock..tock

-Adelante- dijo la reina

Tras abrirse la puerta se dejo al descubierto una silueta alta perteneciente a un hombre de cabello negro y largo

-Espero no interrumpir- Se asomo sigilosamente el individuo conocido como Praxedes

.En absoluto- Contesto el general. –Bueno su alteza si está de acuerdo con mi propuesta me retiro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, manténganme informada- dicho esto la reina le extendió su mano en señal de respeto.

-Por supuesto- el general se retino no sin antes mostrar su respeto por sus superiores.

-De que hablaban-La curiosidad le ganaba al de cabello negro

-Es sobre el plan para eliminar a los vikingos- Respondió restándole importancia.

-Así que están a punto ejecutarlo?

-Ya lo estamos llevando a cabo, si tenemos suerte veremos resultados esta misma noche.

Aquellas palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabeza un sentimiento de terror lo inundaba, sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando sus pies lo llevaron lejos del lugar donde conversaba con su madre algo de su plan no le gustaba nada bueno podría salir de eso, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer ya estaba todo casi hecho.

Dejándose llevar por sus pies llego a la entrada del palacio donde los comerciantes solían tomar acceso para dejar su mercancía también era por donde los prisioneros tenían que pasar para llegar a los calabozos. Justo como debía ser los guardias traían nuevos prisioneros con grandes grilletes en manos y pies ninguno parecía ser del pueblo su vestimenta y su figura robusta solo podía delatarlos como..

-Vikingos- susurro el joven

Eran dos grandes y fornidos individuos a pesar de su tamaño tenían aspecto de ser adolescentes estaban siendo escoltados por gran cantidad de guardias, y entonces vio como de la carreta sacaban a un último prisionero como ya había caído la noche no pudo observarlo bien, solo su silueta la cual a comparación de las otras dos incluso de la suya lucia por mucho más delgada y pequeña a él solo lo vigilaba un par de guardias pero como los demás tenia cadenas y esposas.

Caminaba lentamente acercándose a la luz de las linternas del palacio con un andar bastante torpe.

Hipnotizado por ese individuo se quedo fijamente observando hasta que la luz finalmente toco a esa pequeña figura y como si lo hubieran sacado de su propia mente "el" estaba ahí la imagen que lo acompañaba en su insomnio tantas noches estaba a unos escasos metros del cobrando vida trayéndole el sentimiento más extraño que había pensado en sentir, trayendo consigo la mas agonizante desesperación al saber cuál sería su destino y el significado del porque estaba aquí.

Los guardias que lo custodiaban le dedicaban una leve reverencia al verlo de cerca. Entonces fue cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron en ese momento compartiendo una mirada compartían ese extraño sentimiento de ser cercanos, en su cabeza solo se podía preguntar ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Sin dar más tiempo a su cabeza de generar y procesas información el mayor se desmorono en el suelo quedando en inconsciencia.

Con la última imagen del chico castaño alejándose mientras seguía dedicándole esa verde mirada.

xxxxxxx

** Niknok19: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por seguir la historia ^w^ me alegra tanto que te guste :3**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo espero que les guste, aqui les dejo un dibujo que hice para el fic el mismo de la portada http: art/ The-lost-memory-Happy-Valentines-day- 433967175 copien y peguen sin espacios. :)**


	5. Una escena familiar

Sin nada que decir aqui el capitulo~

xxxxx

**Capitulo 5**

**Una escena familiar**

xxxxxx

Genial.. simplemente genial-Murmuro Hiccup para sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida mostraba algo de dignidad y que obtenía a cambio? Un secuestro en tierras de las que nunca había escuchado hablar, lo habían llevado a un lugar tan diferente de su hogar.

En ese lugar las construcciones eran mucho más amplias y sofisticadas, todos los edificios combinaban perfectamente en una blanca gama de colores si no fuera poca cada vivienda estaba perfectamente detallada, el suelo del exterior tenía un empedrado formando caminos, a pesar de estar amordazado y casi inconsciente había podido admirar cada pequeño detalle de ese nuevo sitio.

No sabía cómo habían llegado exactamente seguramente en barco, el resto del viaje había sido en una especie de carreta como las que usaba Gobber para transportar la forja pero este estaba techado con unas pequeñas aberturas que funcionaban como ventanas aunque estaban cerradas los diminutos huecos que tenían eran suficientes para que el chicho observara cada pequeño detalle de aquel extraño lugar.

El viaje había durado más de lo esperado para cuando el transporte se detuvo ya había anochecido, aparte de el había un par de chicos igual vikingos que como el parecían haber sufrido el mismo trato a comparación de él eran más altos y fuertes pero también se notaban con mas heridas, apostaba que ellos si habían dado pelea.

La poca luz infiltrada permitía ver el rostro de uno de los individuos.

-Dagur-Murmuro Hiccup al reconocer esa cara esa inolvidable cara quien podría olvidar a semejante desquiciado como él? El que él estuviera con el en esa extraña situación no mejoraba las cosas, no solo por que este le odiara a muerte si no por el hecho de que un vikingo tan fuerte y hábil como él fuera capturado le hacía temer sobre su destino.

Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el piso pudo sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se desmoronaba el dolor de su pierna no se había ido, su cuerpo también resentía las consecuencias de poner resistencia ante el ataque de los individuos, sin embargo el no tenía ni un moretón o rasguño se preguntaba como aquel par podía siquiera ponerse de pie. Sin duda alguna el era débil.

Con dos individuos sujetándolo firmemente caminaba con pequeños pasos lentos y torpes.

Se limitaba a caminar hacia donde lo empujaran sus captores, a unos cuantos pasos dados se encontró con un nuevo individuo, era alto casi tanto como su padre pero no tan robusto, sus ropas a comparación de los captores era diferente no sabía nada de la ropa de ese lugar pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que era una persona de un rango mayor la tela que usaba lo reflejaba y los pequeños bordados color oro que la adornaban. Su cabello era oscuro y negro como la noche misma tan largo que las puntas rozaban con su cadera todo parecía indicar que era un hombre de aparentemente veinte años o al menos eso creía aunque la robusta figura lo delataba como tal sus facciones eran un tanto a su parecer "delicadas" la suave textura que su piel aparentaba le hacía dudar un tanto, podría ser una chica también en su tribu una chica con esas características no es muy difícil de encontrar.

Pero lo que más captaba su atención en aquel sujeto eran sus ojos. Eran grandes y afilados inundados de un verde esmeralda con unos destellos amarillentos en ellos.

Sus ojos, esos ojos solo podía compararlos con una cosa,,,o con los de un alguien…acaso podía ser..

Plaf..

El sonido de algo chocando con el piso saco al pequeño vikingo de sus pensamientos era ese joven de larga melena había caído al piso lentamente y luchaba para ponerse en pie solo en ese momento Hiccup había notado que el individuo no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún segundo.

Los hombres que lo sostenían lo arrastraron a lo profundo del enorme edificio mientras más se adentraban más lejos veía la figura del chico en el piso y como varios hombres dejaban sus labores para irlo a auxiliar después de esa escena su mente volvió a la idea de que sería lo que le iba a pasar.

Xxxx

Envuelto en suaves y cálidas mantas se encontraba el chico dragón despertando de su reciente desmayo, la había pasado tantas veces que ya sabía la rutina, despertaría no pasaría mucho antes de que su madre y hermanas llegaran a verificar su salud, ordenarían a la servidumbre traer cualquier cosa comestible y varios líquidos esperando que los ingiriera todos.

Mientras esperaba a que alguien cruzara por la puerta trataba de recordar la razón de su desmayo, todo se volvía borroso en su mente y aquel sentimiento de desesperación se volvía insoportable algo estaba mal ya no era un presentimiento- Lo sabía.

Xxxx

En el gran salón en el que los vikingos se juntaban para discutir elecciones e idear estrategias se encontraba solo con dos personas en su interior.

-Qué tontería- Decía una figura imponente y tosca, tenía una inmensa barba trenzada en varias secciones, el resto de su cabello también estaba trenzado en una gruesa y corta trenza en su cabello rojizo. Sus manos arrugaban un papel.

-Y ahora que tienes Stoick?-Pregunto otro sujeto con la misma fisionomía pero más baja que la anterior con un cabello igualmente tranzado pero en vez de aquel tono rojizo este era rubio su mano derecha y su pierna izquierda eran remplazadas por prótesis aparentemente de metal.

-Mira lo que acabo de recibir- le dijo mientras le daba el arrugado pedazo de papel.

-Veamos- decía el otro mientras desdoblaba el papel de manera que pudiera se legible, aclaro su garganta y prosiguió a leer en voz alta- Saludos, tu maldito ladrón obeso, veo que haz roto la tregua que teníamos desde hace años y desean la guerra contra nuestra tribu otra vez… Como te atreviste a robar a la noble heredera de la tribu Bog-Burglar? Eres un ladronzuelo y te doy 2 semanas para entregarnos a nuestra heredera ilesa…de lo contrario declararemos a Berk como un enemigo y partiremos hacia sus tierras con todas nuestras fuerzas para exterminarlos…Sera pan comido ustedes los Hooligans de Berk siempre han luchado como un montón de ratas débiles…Atte Big-Boobied Bertha Jefa de la tribu Bog-Burglar.- leía apenas logrando analizar lo leído aunque cada palabra era notablemente clara, la lectura no era su punto fuerte.

-Eso quiere decir que piensan atacarnos?-pregunto Gobber no teniendo muy claro el asunto

-Eso parece- respondió Stoick-Por qué no mandaron esto nosotros que les hace creer que nosotros secuestraríamos a su heredera?

-Que haremos esa tribu de mujeres vikingas están dementes?- pregunto nuevamente Gobber

-Mañana enviare una respuesta en una carta aclarando el asunto si ellas deciden atacarnos tendremos que responder en fin con los dragones protegiéndonos no tenemos nada que temer- finalizo Stoick

-Una estrategia sencilla pero puede funcionar- dijo Gobber –Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana empezare a forjar las provisiones de armas por si acaso, dile a Hiccup para que también ayude- Gobber hablaba mientras caminaba en compañía del otro al exterior del salón

Divisaron como un grupo de cuatro dragones aterrizaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Mejor díselo tu- sugirió Stoick al reconocer a los dragones y a los jinetes en ellos, caminaron lentamente hacia ellos y entonces Stoick noto que faltaba algo en el pequeño grupo de vikingos.

-Donde está Hiccup?- su voz enfatizo una profunda preocupación al notar la falta de su heredero.

Xxxx

-Camina pequeño gusano- decía uno de sus captores mientras le daba un empujón a Hiccup.

Sus pasos eran lentos y poco firmes su pierna de metal no facilitaba mucho la tarea, Dagur junto a un algo aturdido caminaba de igual manera torpemente este ya había notado la presencia de Hiccup y como este estaba igual de sorprendido y confundido.

El otro individuo era el más grande de ellos en un audaz y torpe movimiento sin importarle la gravedad de sus heridas ni el número de guardias que lo apresaban noqueo a tres de ellos en una fuerte embestida, el resto de los guardias se abalanzaron sobre él intentando detenerlo pero cualquier intento parecía ser inútil a pesar de estar herido representaba una gran amenaza.

Desesperados empezaron a utilizar las lanzas que portaban como armas, Hiccup solo presenciaba aterrorizado la escena como el frio y afilado metal conseguía cortar la piel de aquel tosco guerrero, tal vez no lo había pensado bien que haría si lograba derrotar a todos esos hombres eso no lo ayudaría a salir vivo del territorio enemigo pero lo entendía cada paso que daba lo llenaba de incertidumbre supuso que aquel hombre prefería morir peleando que entregarse sumiso a la muerte que le darían.

Sintió como aquel par de escoltas se alejaba de su lado e iba a integrase a la lucha contra el enorme vikingo, por primera vez en su existencia Hiccup decidió seguir su escaso instinto y sin siquiera pensar en opciones decidió correr lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, aun si sabía muy en el fondo que lo encontrarían y le harían pagar su impertinencia la oportunidad se le había presentado por algo sería una lástima no haberla aprovechado, quien sabe quizás una noble alma bondadosa lo ayudaría a esconderse hasta que ideara un plan que lo llevara a Berk, no perdía la esperanza solo seguía el impulso de seguir corriendo a un lugar seguro.

Llego hasta un extraño y desértico jardín seria un lugar ideal para esconderse de no ser por el hecho de que estaba en medio de grandes muros donde en lo más alto se encontraban guardias vigilando.

Aprovechando que aun no notaban su presencia decidió hacer una sigilosa retirada, apunto de marcharse vio como en las paredes del exterior trepaba una pequeña lagartija no más grande que un saltamontes sus colores y las extremidades de su cuerpo lo delataban ante Hiccup como un dragón, uno muy pequeño.

Desde la tregua con los dragones y la fundación de la academia de dragones Hiccup se había dado la tarea de descubrir nuevas especies e investigar todo sobre ellas una de las que había descubierto era esta la llamaba Electricsquirm se trataba de un dragón muy pequeño e inofensivo si no se le tocaba, a pesar de no tener fuego su cuerpo almacena y conduce energía la cual descargara en cualquier cosa con la que tenga contacto, todo su cuerpo lo hace a excepción de su cola.

-Que haces aquí amiguito?- Hiccup decidió llevarse ese pequeño animal de algo serviría si lo atrapaban, en una lucha con los grilletes que cargaban sus muñecas logro pescar la cola del animal.

Sus pies nuevamente lo llevaron hasta un lugar desconocido esta vez se trataba de una espaciosa y lujosa habitación, una cocina eso le parecía, era como la del gran comedor pero esta estaba llena de utensilios aparentemente de plata el resto de la platería parecía estar hecha de cerámica.

Diversidad de platillos bastante extraños a su parecer estaban siendo colocados cuidadosamente en una mesa la cual tenía ruedas en sus extremidades tenía un largo mantel blanco ocultando su espacioso interior en donde guardaban mas utensilios, al escuchar los ruidos de gente acercándose sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en ese espacioso interior.

Estaba aterrado lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus latidos si fuera posible saltaría fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento y como si lo hubiera invocado sintió como su corazón saltaba fuera de su pecho en el momento en el que la mesa empezó a moverse, no se atrevía a mirar lo que había fuera del mantel pero su curiosidad era mas así que lo hizo.

Ahora se encontraba en un gran comedor el cual solo contaba con siete personas aunque su capacidad podía con muchos mas por que nadie mas estaría sentado en el comedor? , su atención se enfatizo en un hombre que no dejaba de ingerir los alimentos le recordaba a Meatlugs el Gronckle de Fishlegs al estar ante una pila gigantesca de rocas, si así se veía como un dragón hambriento y el hecho de que su abultado estomago se desbordara fuera de sus pantalones no ayudaba, a este ritmo podría comerse un dragón entero.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Hiccup miro asqueado como su plato estaba lleno de dragones tan pequeños como el que cargaba entre sus dedos pero estos eran aun mas inútiles que el que cargaba, los llamaban nanodragones por su pequeño tamaño y su incapacidad de producir fuego. El tipo gordo tomo su tenedor para encajar en él una de las pobres criaturas de su plato.

-Justo cuando creí que no podía sentir más asco- susurro Hiccup para sí mismo al notar que esas pequeñas criaturas aun estaban con vida atrapadas en una viscosa mezcla de lo que parecía ser miel, lo supo al ver como el pequeño dragón se retorcía desesperadamente en el utensilio.- Y nos llaman barbaros a nosotros- pensaba el joven al ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de aquel hombre al ingerir en vida a ese pequeño dragón.

Le parecía un poco gracioso el hecho de que ese hombre pudiera estar tan sobrealimentado cuando en su forzado viaje había observado gente con ropa hecha harapos con las costillas marcadas al menos en berk todos compartían los alimentos fueran abundantes o no, nadie nunca se había quedado con el estomago vacio solo para darle de comer a otros tuvieran el titulo que tuvieran.

-Su alteza el amo Praxedes se siente indispuesto y no bajara a cenar- hablo una chica que parecía ser una especie de servidumbre.

-Está bien pero lleven a su habitación algo que pueda comer después- respondió una esbelta mujer por el sitio que ocupaba en el comedor y la tela de su ropa podía decir que ella era "la jefa de la tribu"

-como van los preparativos general?- pregunto la "jefa"

-De maravilla- respondió –mis hombres capturaron 3 vikingos mas en una semana dejaremos sus cuerpos sin vida donde sus tribus puedan hallarlos-decía con aire triunfal

-Y el resto?- pregunto la mujer nuevamente

-No creo que sea necesario su alteza si el plan sale como lo esperamos se mataran entre ellos antes de que puedan decir algo-

-ya enviamos hombres para dejar falsas evidencias- hablo por primera vez al tipo gordo mientras ensartaba otro reptil en su tenedor

-Gracias cónsul terminen este asunto lo mas antes posible-y como si estuviera viendo a su padre la mujer ordenaba de la misma manera.

La cena resultaba siendo monótona como siempre, el tipo gordo ya casi terminaba con su ración de nanodragones todo parecía estar en orden el joven vikingo seguía oculto esperando el momento perfecto para escabullirse, no había escuchado mucho pero las pocas pistas que tenia le aclaraban todo su plan y el por qué estaba ahí y que sería de él si no escapaba.

-Pero Madre en una semana será mi cumpleaños haremos algo para celebrar?- preguntaba la chica más joven de la habitación

-No creo que en estos momentos sea pertinente- hablo con seriedad la mujer mayor

-Si me lo permite alteza creo que podemos organizar un espectáculo para el cumpleaños de la princesa, algo con los prisioneros…

El cónsul gordo fue interrumpido cuando un guardia entro casi gritando.

-Su alteza un prisionero está derrotando a nuestras fuerzas y otro anda desaparecido- hablo entrecortadamente al guardia intentando recuperar el aliento

-Hay un vikingo libre en i palacio?!-la reina se veía furiosa-Captúrenlo y llévenlo con vida al calabozo de ser necesario mantenlo

Ahora no había salida ya todos sabían de su presencia y estarían buscándolo tenía que salir de ahí tarde o temprano moriría.

Aprovechando la distracción generada por el guardia y la cercanía que tenia con el cónsul se las ingenio para poner en su plato el pequeño Electricsquirm alcanzo a ver que quedaba un nanodragon en el plato en un rápido y sigiloso movimiento lo puso en su bolsillo y volvió a su escondite.

-Al menos pude salvar uno- le dijo al dragón en su bolsillo el castaño.

Desde su escondite observo cómo a pesar de la paranoia de los presentes el cónsul gordo se había recuperado de su impacto y estaba dispuesto a llevarse el ultimo manjar de su plato a la boca, Hiccup se sentía mal por dejar en manos de la muerte al pobre dragón eléctrico pero era lo único que pudo pensar bajo presión, el cónsul en un solo bocado se metió al animal con vida a la boca casi sin molestarse en masticarlo fue entonces cuando sintió ese agudo dolor en toda su boca y garganta.

Sus brazos desesperadamente se agitaban en busca de ayuda el animal electrocutaba todo lo que tuviera contacto con su piel y el cónsul se había asegurado de llevarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta donde se había atascado.

Mientras toda la atención se enfocaba en el cónsul, Hiccup se debatía si quedarse ahí o arriesgarse y salir de su escondite, una rápida examinada a la mesa lo hizo percatarse que la mayoría de los alimentos del cónsul eran carne de dragón de toda especie conocida por él.

Llego a la conclusión de que si consumían dragones tendrían que tenerlos en algún lugar, decidió volver a la cocina y averiguar donde guardaba a los dragones huir de aquel lugar sería más fácil con uno.

Los torpes movimientos de sus piernas lo llevaron de vuelta a la cocina todo parecía estar despejado hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban firmemente aprisionándolo.

Xxxx

Stoick estaba desesperado al no ver a su hijo regresar con los demás jinetes dio la orden inmediata de buscar a su primogénito, se había derrumbado por completo cuando en lugar de su preciado hijo le habían traído una carta firmada por la gran Bertha en el casco vikingo de su hijo.

-Gobber, prepara las armas, quiero a cada hombre, mujer y joven capaz de pelear entrenando estas dos semanas vamos a contraatacar

Xxxx

-Siéntete como en casa - decía uno de los guardias burlonamente mientras empujaba a Hiccup al fondo de la prisión, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y se retiro.

El muchacho de ojos verdes comenzaba a sentir como la adrenalina escapaba de su cuerpo tenía la oportunidad perfecta y por un descuido la había perdido, por lo recién escuchado el joven ahora solo podía resignarse a esperar su muerte. La celda a la que lo habían traído era tan distinta de cómo lo había imaginado, por un momento pensó que lo dejarían en una mazmorra en lo más bajo, pero no su prisión se trataba de una habitación completamente cerrada con solo una ventana la cual dejaba ver el cielo por lo cual había deducido que estaba en una torre una muy alta.

El sonido de una espada desenvainándose lo obligaron a voltear.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña de 12 años aproximadamente con un alborotado cabello rubio, ojos azules y una feroz expresión.

La niña empezó a dirigir su espada cerca de Hiccup.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-empezó a demandar por respuestas -¿Quién te envió? ¿De dónde vienes?

-M-mi nombre es Hiccup- tartamudeo Hiccup –Vengo de la tribu Hoolingans de Berk

-No te creo!-Grito la niña –Tu eres un espía! Saca tu espada y pelea como los hombres, tu espia holgazán!

Hiccup solo miraba como la furiosa niña con asombro, la imagen de la pequeña niña sosteniendo una espada mucho más grande que ella le causo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios,

La pequeña indignada golpeo con su pierna la parte trasera de la prótesis de Hiccup sin soporte alguno el joven vikingo cayo de espalda a piso, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de su enemigo la pequeña clavo su espada en la manga de Hiccup.

-Hey!- objeto el vikingo –Cuidado con lo que haces con esa espada!- En respuesta la pequeña niña retiro la espada de la prenda del otro, levanto la espada sobre su cabeza y soltó un largo grito de batalla con todo lo que permitían sus pulmones.

Preparada para atacar, el castaño saco de sus ropas la única arma que poseía una pequeña daga con la cual pudo interceptar el ataque a tiempo.

La niña era realmente buena en un par de segundos había deshecho la defensa de hiccup, su brazo se movía tan rápido que costaba verlo en movimiento, Hiccup por otro lado se defendía como podía con esa pequeña daga, ella hablaba demasiado rapido lo cual hacia desconcentrarse al vikingo.

-Pelea! tu come-dragones!-los ataques de la vikinga no cesaban, a pesar de sus torpes movimientos Hiccup se las estaba arreglando muy bien.- Nada mal…para un chico claro, estaba tan aburrida como no tienes idea.

-Podemos solo sentarnos y hablar pacíficamente?-Pregunto el vikingo aun esquivando los ataques mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-No necesitamos pelear entre nosotros.

-Tratas de engañarme! Tu sapo come…

-Podrías parar!-interrumpió el castaño tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su atacante.-Mi nombre en verdad es Hiccup y en verdad vengo de Berk.

-No te creo. -Dijo la pequeña niña- tu eres un espía de los que me trajeron a este sitio! Admítelo o te cortare en dos.

-NO-SOY-UN-ESPIA!-jadeo el chico mientras se recargaba en la pared

-Bueno un Hoolingan no es mucho mejor- Dijo la niña pausando por un segundo para después continuar- Mi madre dice que lo único bueno de un Hoolingan es cuando está muerto.

-Que gracioso porque mi padre dice que lo único bueno de una Bog-Burglar es cuando está muerta.-Hiccup dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.-Que te parece si en estos últimos días que nos quedan tratamos de llevarnos bien pelear entre nosotros no va a sacarnos de aquí-Sugirió

En respuesta la niña solo dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

Ahora que no estaba moviéndose Hiccup pudo apreciar cuan pequeña en verdad era, su cabeza apenas llegaba al estomago de Hiccup ojala nadie se enterara como casi le rebana el cuello, cómo reaccionarían si supieran que una pequeña niña derroto al héroe de berk?

-Yo solo quería derramar un poco de sangre- Le dio una ligera sonrisa a Hiccup-No eres tan malo con la daga, para ser un chico por supuesto…

-Gracias- dijo Hiccup intentando recuperar el aliento.

La pequeña chica estiro su brazo para un apretón de manos-Mi nombre es Camicazi soy la heredera de la tribu Bog-Burglars. Gusto en conocerte. Que haces aquí de todos modos?-La rubia hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Fui capturado como tu-respondió

-Hiccup?...Berk?-Camicazi se quedo pensativa un rato como si tratara de recordar algo importante-Creo que he oído hablar de ti. –Dijo- Eres aquel que monto un Furia nocturna!

-S-si…

-Y como terminaste aquí teniendo domada a una criatura tan poderosa como esa?- la pequeña seguía hablando rápido y su recién curiosidad no ayudaba, el vikingo solo podía responder a medias al ser interrumpido.

-Es complicado.. Digamos que desde hace tiempo no está conmigo-dijo algo triste Hiccup, sabía que la pequeña ya estaba formulando en su cabecita preguntas que no deseaba responder así que cambio rápido de tema con algo mucha más importante en esos momentos.-Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

-Rescatarnos nosotros mismos por supuesto!-Dijo Camicazi desenvainando su espada y agitándola en el aire otra vez- Solo podemos ESCAPAR o MORIR!-se encontraba ahora en una pose triunfal sosteniendo en alto su espada.-Descuida escaparemos soy "La Maestra del Escape", que puedo decir no es la primera vez que me secuestran…

-Puff.. "Maestra del escape"-bufo una voz proveniente de las otras celdas.-Ustedes las Bog-Burglars se sobreestiman demasiado ¿Quién te ha secuestrado antes?

-Oh…otras tribus vikingas la mayoría de las veces-Respondió Camicazi sin darle importancia- Los Meatheads, los Visithugs, los Berserkers ustedes-Dijo señalando levemente con la mano a Hiccup- Pero he escapado de peores situaciones antes así que no hay problema.

-Dagur?-El castaño se pego a las paredes de su celda de donde venia la voz.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hermano-Aunque Hiccup no lo veía podía identificar esa perfectamente

-Dagur! También tu? Pero cómo? Que le paso al sujeto que…- ahora empezaba a hablar tan rápido como Camicazi

-Murió..No duro mucho en especial cuando los refuerzos llegaron.-dijo interrumpiendo al castaño.

Un incomodo silencio inundo la habitación si bien no conocían al tipo pero estar ahí sabiendo que compartirían el mismo destino no era alentador ni mucho menos estar en la misma situación con Dagur el Desquiciado el ahora jefe de la tribu Berserker, ese fiero vikingo sediento de sangre, amante de la caza de dragones y que había asesinado a su propio padre. Su relación con Hiccup no era de lo más amistosa desde que Dagur descubrió "Su ejército de dragones" y su relación con el furia nocturna, Hiccup se había convertido en una gran amenaza que había jurado eliminar.

Pero ahí estaban juntos en esa absurda situación en la cual se verían obligados a trabajar en equipo para salir de ella. Para desagrado de ambos.

-Hump… No hay problema?-Dagur rompió el silencio para dirigirse nuevamente a Camicazi.-Por lo que veo tienes problemas con este fuerte. por si no lo notaste esta hecho especialmente para que sea imposible de escapar.-El vikingo mayor había estado ocupado analizando el edificio su débil cuerpo lo inmovilizo por completo dejándole únicamente por primera vez en su vida pensar.- miren por la ventana todos esos muros de vigilancia, la torre llena de vigilantes y los guardias del castillo merodeando estos pasillos. No tienen posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Camicazi sonrió confiadamente-Nada es imposible para la "Maestra del Escape"-Ella les aseguro-Nadie puede encarcelar a una Bog-Burglard, ninguna prisión puede detenernos somos tan escurridizas como anguilas!.

-Entonces por qué sigues aquí si eres una gran escapista?-Dijo Dagur

Hiccup noto como Dagur se burlaba de la pequeña buscando pelea así que decidió intervenir como pudo.

-Sugiero que esperemos a que nuestras tribus manden un rescate-Dijo Hiccup

-Nadie sabe donde estamos, todos creíamos que era un ataque de tribu enemiga, si nos buscan será en las tribus de los alrededores.-contesto Dagur

-Su plan está funcionando,-Suspiro Hiccup- los escuche, quieren crear un conflicto lo suficientemente grande para que las tribus vikingas se destrocen unas a otras.

- Bueno la mía lo hará los Berserkers trataran de recuperar a su jefe a toda costa.

La idea de quedarse ahí mientras su tribu era destruida resultaba desesperante, ahora más que nunca deseaba la presencia del Dragón de escamas negras, con su gran olfato encontrarlo no sería ningún problema, tenía que enfrentar la realidad, estaba solo sin ninguna oportunidad de salir de eso.

.No nos queda otra opción más que quedarnos aquí y esperar…-el castaño se sentó en el frio suelo mirando fijamente a la ventana, no se atrevía a decir que solo tendrían una semana más de vida, ya sea en la celebración de la princesa o simplemente en la guillotina.

Tanto como Camicazi como Dagur sabían que el Castaño tenía razón nada podía sacarlos de ahí pero no podían simplemente quedarse sentados y esperar, menos con la actitud hiperactiva de ambos vikingos.

La noche siguió su transcurso, el día en esas últimas horas se habían sido exhaustas por lo que los vikingos después de seguir debatiendo cualquier alternativa de escape decidieron dejar eso para el día siguiente (después de todo tiempo es lo que tendrían de sobra) cada uno fue a dormir en las camas mal hechas que tenían las celdas, aunque estaban viejas y desgastadas para Hiccup acostarse en esa vieja cama había sido la única cosa buena de todo ese sitio, obviamente no era nada a comparación de todos los lujos vistos en su pequeña fuga pero era mucho mejor que la cosa a la que llamaba el cama, la comodidad no era el mayor interés de los vikingos.

Ni en la comodidad de su nueva cama lograba conciliar el sueño envidiaba al desquiciado y a la rubia esos dejaron de hacer ruido hace horas prueba suficiente para saber que dormían a esos dos no se les podía ver en silencio si no estaban dormidos.

Divagando en su mente tantas cosas alejando el sueño Hiccup empezó a escuchar un canto, era una melodía sobre un tipo gordo y como sus amigos se vengarían devorándolo.

-De donde viene ese sonido?-Pregunto Hiccup esperando que los otros también lo hubieran oído pero no hubo repuesta alguna de ellos.

El sonido para su sorpresa venia de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, recordó el nanodragón que salvo del cónsul, no quería creer en el posibilidad de que aquel pequeño animalito fuera el responsable de aquel sonido eso sería tan perturbador en tantas maneras. Cuidadosamente metió la mano en su bolsillo, estaba pegajoso por la miel conforme su mano se adentraba sintió una repentina mordida por parte del animal el cual salió volando alrededor de la habitación.

El nanodragon paso aparentemente todo este tiempo limpiando su cuerpo de la miel, era color rojo y no más grande que un saltamontes a pesar del lo diminuto que era Hiccup pudo distinguir como sus ojos estaban fijos en el. Si no fuera suficiente con el estrés de esa noche ahora veía al diminuto animal haciendo la cosa más absurda y demente que hubiera imaginado, efectivamente estaba hablando.

-Tu humano-Señalo con su patita al vikingo-Salvaste a la creatura más poderosa de esta tierra, seguramente abras oído de mi!

Con la boca semi-abierta y los ojos tan grandes como platos Hiccup solo negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Ziggerastica el dios de los dragones!.-el dragón se quedo esperando respuesta alguna del muchacho que seguía viéndolo asombrado.-Bueno como ya dije salvaste la vida de la criatura mas poderosa en toda la galaxia asi que…

-si eres tan poderosa como acabaste en un plato de nanodragones con miel? Y mas importante como puedes hablar?!- pregunto Hiccup al salir de su trance

-Todo ser tiene una debilidad y la mía es la miel y hablar con los humanos es solo una pequeña cosa de las tantas que puede hacer un dios. Como sea ni nombre…-Dijo el dragón

-Que?

-Mi nombre dilo cuando necesites un favor o ayuda y vendré para compensarte lo que haz hecho, solo una vez así que decide sabiamente-Dicho esto el animal salió volando por la ventana.

-Genial ahora estoy delirando-Se dijo a si mismo el vikingo, seguramente este era un sueño uno muy extraño ese dragoncito no era ni un dios, ni la más poderosa creatura de la galaxia, ni mucho menos podía hablar! Todo era un mal sueño generado por el estrés- Ziggerastica-penso no sería nada malo recordar ese nombre….

Xxxx

El insomnio no solo afectaba al de ojos verdes si no también a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba tendido en su cama viendo hacia su amplia ventana en la cual vio como un pequeño dragón volaba alrededor del castillo y como lentamente descendía en un borde de su ventanal, casi hubiera podido jurar que cantaba.

Humano gordo que me intentaste devorar

No puedo matarte ahora

Por más que me guste la idea

Pero te arrepentirás de esto gordinflón

Tengo amigos

Con los cuales te voy a devorar….

El pequeño dragón se alejo volando y conforme se alejaba la peculiar canción también..

El joven extrañado solo se limito a observar sin analizar, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar…

**xxxxxx**

**Hola!**

**como habran notado este capitulo fue mas largo que los demas talvez mas absurdo y fantasioso que los demas pero mas largo al fin y al cabo, eso es por las siguientes razones:**

**Primero: es mi forma de agradecer a las personas que siguen este fic y en especial a aquella que me ha dejado sus reviews en cada capitulo nuevo, Muchas gracias por eso!**

**Segundo: el lunes pasado acabo de entrar a la escuela, pense que talvez no afectaria mucho el desarrollo de la historia pero los horarios que tengo son horribles son de 11 am a 9pm a no ser que logre cambiarlos no tendre mucho tiempo para seguir asi que el proximo capitulo puede tardar .**

**Tercero: ya me estoy acercando a la parte de la historia a la cual queria llegar el reencuentro de Hiccup y Toothless, siento que esta historia se desarrolla algo lento y sin mucho sentido pero espero compensar eso con el resto de la historia recuerden que aun soy novata en esto, lo pueden comprobar en este mismo capitulo tiene algunos fragmentos de "Como hablar dragones" principalmente donde sale Camicazi comparen y sabran cuales son.  
**

**Otra cosa mas como prometi no estoy ocupando muchos oc's para los que no sepan Dagur es un personaje dela serie Dragones de Berk. Camicazi, el gordo Consul y Ziggerastica provienen de la serie de libros Httyd**

**PD:Ziggerastica en el libro puede hablar con Hiccup por que el sabe hablar Dragones como en la pelicula carece de aquella habilidad decidi dejarlo asi, erdonen si quedo muy fantasioso pero necesitaba este personaje para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Sin nada mas por el momento chau!**


	6. Al no recordar lo mas importante para mi

**Holi, he vuelto con otro cap yay~**

**Si tiene alguno que otro error o no tienen sentido alguna parte es por que lo escribia la mayoria de las veces en la noche.**

_**Niknok19: Gracias tu siempre tan linda con tus reviews no tienes idea de lo mucho que significan ;u;**_

_**Maya-0196: Gracias tambien por tu lindo comentario, lo se es dificil encontrar material Toothccup en la actualidad y en español :/ jeje si te parecio tonta esta version entonces deberias leer la del libro ese dragoncito es todo un loquillo (?)**_

**Ahora si el cap...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 6

Al no recordar lo mas importante para mi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado 5 días desde que habían sido secuestrados claro que con ese par se sentían como años para el castaño, aunque no podían verse directamente por las divisiones de las celdas ambos tanto Camicazi como Dagur se las ingeniaban perfectamente para pelear a través de los muros el único momento de paz para Hiccup era cuando estos caían dormidos o cuando Camicazi estaba en una de sus misiones de escape.

En esos cinco días Hiccup había estado esperando un milagro como un barco de Berk que viniera a su rescate o el mismísimo furia nocturna, solo se levantaba de su cama para sentarse junto a la ventana y mirar hacia fuera buscando su pequeño milagro que nunca llegaría.

El tiempo se acababa y lo sabía.

Por otro lado Camicazi empezó a ejecutar sus planes de ataque, los cuales eran completamente una locura.

Primero persuadió a Hiccup hasta que este le dio su chaleco el cual se las ingenio para coserlo y hacer una cabeza de pez, la colgó con una cuerda en los barrotes y espero todo el día en la ventana a que apareciera un dragón hambriento y así poder montarlo. Justo cuando pensaron que su plan no podía ser más ridículo un Gronckle apareció llevándose la "cabeza de pez" al ver las intenciones de alejarse rápidamente la vikinga quito una parte de los barrotes y salto al lomo del dragón seguro pensaba que si Hiccup podía entrenar y montar dragones cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Tan equivocada estaba que el Gronckle al sentirla en su lomo empezó a sacudirse hasta que arrojo a la vikinga justo encima de grupo de guardias jugando cartas. Esa noche fue trasladada a un calabozo subterráneo de mayor seguridad.

Pero ella no se daba por vencida su segundo plan fue cavar un túnel con un casco vikingo que encontró en la celda, paso horas sin descanso cavando hasta que por fin pudo ver una intensa luz que significaba una salida. Pero sus cálculos salieron mal ya que termino en el baño privado del cónsul, no se habría armado tanto alboroto de no ser porque este estaba en la bañera justo cuando Camicazi salió de su túnel.

El desnudo y gordo Consul ordeno de inmediato que la trasladaran de nuevo a la torre, mando hacer ajustes a los barrotes de la ventana.

Su tercer plan era el más absurdo de todos.

Planeaba emboscar al guardia que traía los alimentos para robar su ropa y pasar como un guardia más. Cuando este llego solo pudo ver la cara enfadada de la vikinga.

A pesar de su tamaño sus habilidades fueron suficientes para derrumbar al hombre.

-Ya date por vencida nunca funcionara-Dijo Hiccup- Serás capturada de nuevo no hay manera que esa ropa te quede.

-Oh tu siempre llamando a los problemas-Gruño Camicazi, poniéndose el casco que usaba el guardia.

-Se realista, sabrán de inmediato que noqueaste a uno de sus hombres-

-No! Tu empieza a ser realista- exclamo furiosa mírate todo el día en la ventana. Nadie vendrá!- La pequeña seguía robando las prendas del hombre mientras se las ponia- Bien muchachos la Gran Camicazi se va mientras ustedes se quedan al cumpleaños del la princesita- en esos días ya todos sabían que el día de su ejecución seria en un espectáculo en honor a la realeza, no sabían cómo sería exactamente pero estaban seguros que sería pero incluirían a los guerreros más fuertes del reino era una especie de concurso aquel que matara a un vikingo en la arena seria recompensado con riquezas.

La pequeña vikinga se dispuso a irse pero al tercer paso tropezó con la ropa holgada y cayo de cara al suelo.

Hiccup hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír. Con gran dignidad Camicazi se puso de pie y como si de un vestido largo se tratase recogió la ropa holgada con sus manos.

-Nadie puede tener a una Bog-Burglar encerrada bajo llave!-Dicho esto corrió hasta que atravesó los pasillos.

Hiccup desde que sus pies tocaron la celda por primera vez desistió de la idea de un escape, eran demasiados y no tenía idea alguna de a dónde ir, sin tan solo tuviera un dragón, no sabía donde los guardaban o si estaban vivos donde los guardaban pero solo traían especies pequeñas eso era más desalentador. Lo más cerca que había estado de un dragón en ese lugar fue cuando estuvo en la comida del día. Su mirada regreso a la ventana nuevamente.

Camicazi no regreso esa noche tanto Dagur como Hiccup se preguntaban si realmente lo había logrado, sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando el guardia que noqueo regreso esa noche con la cena al parecer fue capturada a los dos segundos después de atravesar los pasillos seria confinada en una celda de seguridad hasta el gran día.

-Al fin habrá un poco de paz por aquí!- exclamo entusiasta Dagur

-Espero que este bien- Respondió Hiccup

-Como sea esa niña se sobrevalora tanto como habla, estoy deseando tener una noche tranquila.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-arrggh!-la reina dejaba escapar quejidos

-Le ocurre algo, Su majestad?- Pregunto el general que escuchaba a la reina

-Son esos salvajes que trajiste, son una molestia, en especial la chiquilla- respondió quejándose

-le aseguro que solo serán unos días más alteza y todo habrá terminado…

Se lo garantizo..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camicazi regreso un día antes de la celebración. Ella no estaba entusiasta como solía estarlo caminaba alrededor de la celda suspirando pesadamente, no se molestaba en responder a las provocaciones de Dagur, paso así unos minutos más hasta que decidió sentarse junto a Hiccup frente a la ventana.

-Nadie vendrá por nosotros- dijo la pequeña esta vez con un tono gentil

-Lo sé-fue la única respuesta del otro

Tal vez era hora de idear un plan por mas riesgoso que fuera no perdería mucho si fracasaba al fin y al cabo.

-Ya se!- Exclamo Camicazi moviendo su espada en el aire-Practiquemos con la espada, te enseñare a usar una. Tal vez moriremos pero… Lo haremos con estilo!

-No!- respondió el castaño

-Vamos yo te enseño tienes buenos reflejos… bueno para ser un chico….

-No, tengo un plan, sonara ridículo pero creo que un dragón llamado Ziggerastica me debe un favor.

-ohhhh, Ziggerastica eso suena aterrador-dijo sarcásticamente Camicazi- cuál es el plan?

-No lo sé todavía-admitió el castaño-primero tengo que comprobar algo

Ziggerastica!- El vikingo de ojos verdes se sentía ridículo llamando a un dragón que probablemente no era real, pero empezaba a sentirse desesperado y algo aterrado al ver a Camicazi tan decaída.

-Ziggerastica!- seguía llamando al nanodragon, pero no pasaba nada…. al menos no las primeras tres horas.

Justo cuando creyó que todo era mentira un pequeño zumbido empezó a resonar en la celda, poco a poco el diminuto dragón de color rojo entro por los barrotes de la ventana.

-No me digas, por favor no me digas que este es el dragón que te debe un favor.

-Si!- dijo Hiccup asombrado- definitivamente es el!, no fue un sueño, no te parece increíble que llegara aquí solo con haberlo llamado?

-Y bien…para que me has llamado? Enano-cara-de-pescado?-Dijo tranquilamente el dragoncito

Ahí estaba otra vez ese pequeño dragón hablándole como si fuera la cosa más ordinaria del mundo, en esos momentos deseaba que Camicazi también lo escuchara de lo contrario habría caído en la demencia.

-Pero como!- grito con asombro Camicazi- Pero como un dragón puede ser tan chiquito?!-Solto la pequeña sin darse cuenta el enfado que producía en el de escamas rojas

-Cuidado con lo que dices niña estás viendo al Gran Ziggerastica en persona! (bueno dragón)

-ammm- salió un sonido de la boca de Hiccup intentando llamar la atención del dragón

-vas a pedir algo? O te quedaras todo el día así?- dijo el dragón algo irritado por el comentario de la vikinga mientras veía a Hiccup como trataba de articular palabra alguna.

-S-si, disculpe,emmm…. Usted..Gran…Ziggerastica?-Hiccuo no sabía cómo dirigirse a dragón parlante

-Continua…- contesto el nanodragon alagado

-Queremos que nos saques de aquí!- Chillo la vikinga rubia

-Y como pretenden que haga eso!

-No eras un gran dios!.dijo desafiante Camicazi

-Por supuesto que lo soy!... es …solo que… hasta los dioses tienen debilidades… y la mía son las prisiones…

-Basta-dijo reprimiéndolos el castaño-Necesitamos tu ayuda para huir de aquí solo necesitamos que le lleves un mensaje a mi padre para que venga por nosotros.

-Pero Hiccup! Míralo nunca lograra llegar a Berk a tiempo, para cuando llegue tu padre ya estaremos muertos.

Sabía que Camicazi tenía razón pero es lo único que se le ocurría, a no ser que…

-Gran Ziggerastica, sabe si hay dragones cerca de aquí?

-Claro que si, vuelan cerca de los acantilados-respondió el dragón como si fuera lo más obvio

-Creo que ya sé que haremos…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estoy exhausto!- dijo el vikingo de cabello negro – No entiendo porque tenemos que pelear con esas locas solo por el inútil de Hiccup-Dijo quejándose

-Deja de quejarte Snotlout!-Le reprendió cierta rubia de ojos azules-Si no fuera por ti nada le hubiera sucedido.

-Yo?, no dije nada que él no supiera, pero ese inútil siempre dramatiza todo..-Respondió indignado.

-Chicos por qué no dejan de pelear y seguimos con el entrenamiento?-Dijo Fishlegs intentando tranquilizar la situación.

-Iré a afilar mi hacha tal vez la necesite-Dijo la rubia mientas fulminaba con la mirada a Snotlout este en respuesta solo trago saliva.

Genial ahora nunca tendría oportunidad con ella, el solo le había dicho unas cuantas verdades al enclenque y de la noche a la mañana era su persona menos favorita, esperaba que el de ojos verdes estuviera bien de lo contario Astrid lo mataría. Snotlout tomo su martillo y comenzó nuevamente con los ejercicios de practica tendría que darlo todo para que el inútil volviera y de paso impresionar a Astrid.

xxxxxx

-Finalmente es el día!- exclamo la joven princesa al entrar al cuarto del comedor.

-Felicidades querida- la joven recibió felicitaciones por parte de los presentes.

-Iré a vestirme!-dijo la joven entusiasta.

-Espera!-Exclamo el de cabello negro-Tengo algo para ti- Praxedes saco de su bolsillo un camafeo con cadena de plata-No tuve tiempo para envolverlo…

-G-gracias-Dijo tímidamente la joven tomando el presente entre sus manos, la jovencilla aun sentía cierto rencor o miedo por el mayor no por la maldición que poseía si no por los actos viles que había cometido.-Ahora regreso-la joven salió de la habitación miro el camafeo y lo aferro entre su mano.

Xxxxxx

-Ya casi es hora- suspiro el vikingo esperando que su improvisado plan funcionara, según sus cálculos hoy era el dichoso celebramiento a la princesa y con ello el día de su ejecución aunque ya casi anochecía no descartaba la idea de que era ese día.

-Estaremos bien?-pregunto la menor

-Si solo tendremos que hacer la señal para que Ziggerastica empiece

-Pero…..

-No te preocupes pase lo que pase saldrás de aquí cueste lo que cueste- la mirada que producían ese par de ojos verdes de pronto se mostraba fuerte y decidida-Si algo pasa prométeme que le darás esto a mi padre-le entrego un trozo doblado de papel de la libreta que Hiccup siempre cargaba-lo menos que queremos es que logren su cometido.

Una dudosa Camicazi guardo el papel en su bolsillo-Pero no sucederá nada malo verdad?-

Antes de formular respuesta alguna el imponente guardia abrió la puerta

-Es hora- es todo lo que dijo.

Una escolta de guardias los habían llevado hasta una especie de arena, se asemejaba bastante al sitio donde solía entrenar para matar dragones, era amplio y con un escenario bastante extenso y como la arena de su aldea alrededor de esta en lo más alto de los muros estaba el lugar para los espectadores este también poseía asientos y zonas especiales para la gente de rango mayor.

Ellos por otra parte se encontraban con grilletes en las manos, era justificable con Dagur pero ellos? Al parecer la pequeña se habia ganado una reputación en su estadia.

-Al fin nos vemos "hermano"- Junto a ellos estaba Dagur viéndolos frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, no había cambiado en nada alto, pelirrojo de cabello largo y recogido ,ojos verdes con ese enorme casco que abarcaba gran parte de su cara y la vistosa marca en su mejilla.

Si definitivamente era Dagur "El desquiciado" estaba ahí de pie junto a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que tu eres la chiquillaBog-Burglar, ja! No me extraña que se lleven tan bien par de enclenques.-dijo mientras analizaba a Camicazi con la mirada

La indignada vikinga estaba a punto de responder cuando un hombre en las gradas empezó a hablar.

"En honor a su alteza real los más valientes y fuertes guerreros se enfrentaran en un combate uno a uno en contra de estos salvajes-señalo a los tres vikingos que se encontraban en el borde de la arena-aquel que logre matar a uno de ellos en duelo será merecedor de una vasta recompensa. Comencemos por el más débil primero"

Con una leve y notoria señal de mano uno de los guardias retiro los grilletes de las manos y empujo a Hiccup hasta el centro de la arena, el joven vikingo no pudo evitar sentirse como los dragones que anteriormente mataban en su aldea, todo era exactamente lo mismo nunca espero encontrarse de ese lado.

El chico ya estaba de pie esperando a su oponente, le habían dejado su pequeña daga para pelear. Los guerreros del reino estaban peleando por el derecho de pelear contra Hiccup por razones obvias su muerte significaba mucho dinero con tan poco esfuerzo. Mientras seguían peleando entre ellos el castaño decidió no perder más tiempo no pretendía quedarse a recibir a su oponente.

-Ziggerastica es hora-dijo el chico con una voz casi inaudible pero suficiente para que el dragoncillo escuchara.

El Castaño de ojos verdes no se había percatado de que un par de ojos verde toxico lo miraban profundamente el dueño de esa mirada lo analizaba, cada pequeño aspecto provocaba una reacción en el estaba recordando lo pasado hace unos días. El chico que aparecía en sus sueños estaba ahí!, era un vikingo pero era real, la razón de tantas sonrisas y suspiros soñadores por las noches de insomnio no sabía la razón pero sentía una fuerte conexión con ese chico debía salvarlo!. Pero sabia cual era su lugar no debía cometer más imprudencias que deshonraran a su familia, su lugar estaba sentado en ese lugar y no echar a perder todo por un "sueño".

Justo cuando desistía de la idea de ir a salvar al muchacho un último fragmento de memoria regreso a su mente. Era una escena donde el muchacho caía lentamente en un mar de llamas el intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar su mano, cuando supo que no la alcanzaría un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta, un nombre que no debía olvidarse nunca.

-Hiccup!-Praxedes se levanto de un salto de su asiento tenía que hacer algo.

Sería algo loco e insensato pero debía salvarlo no importaba como, el de melena negra y larga corrió lo más rápido posible a la parte baja de la arena, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo…

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-repetía desesperadamente el chico castaño porque ese dragón siempre le daba por llegar tarde?. Para alivio de Hiccup el pequeño dragón comenzó a volar sobre su cabeza.

-Lo he conseguido a tiempo-Dijo el pequeño de escamas rojas-Espero que este tonto plan tuyo funcione.

-Pues lo hará si trajiste lo que te pedí-respondió el vikingo.

Entre las gradas donde se encontraba el eufórico publico unas pequeñas criaturas del tamaño del nano dragón se infiltraban en el mismo, se trataban de miles y diminutos gusanos de fuego como su nombre lo decía eran unos pequeños gusanos con una piel tan ardiente que emanaba calor a la distancia tenían la rara habilidad de emanar luz de su cuerpo como fuego mismo, deshacerse de uno podía ser relativamente fácil pero en grupos ya eran un problema su piel que quema al tacto los hacía inmunes contra casi cualquier ataque humano.

Hiccup ya podía observar como los pequeños gusanos de fuego o gusafuegos como solían llamarlos en berk empezaban a apoderarse de las gradas pero nadie en ellas se percataba de eso…

-Tu contrincante está listo- Hiccup pudo ver como un hombre de casi dos metros caminaba hacia él con un paso lento al parecer no tenía prisa en acabar con su tarea.

-Cuando quieras tomate tú tiempo mientras yo charlo con este tipo-dijo algo sarcástico el chico.

-Hay voy-respondió en tono de berrinche el dragón-Ahora!

En cuanto el dragón dio la orden los pequeños invasores comenzaron a trepas por los cuerpos de los espectadores y de la reina misma e incluso a los guardias los únicos inmunes a los ataques eran los vikingos.

El guerrero que amenazaba con asesinar a Hiccup comenzó a ser atacado también. Hiccup miraba algo incrédulo la escena nunca había visto tantos gusafuegos juntos en su vida, sentía pena por aquellas victimas, recordaba cuando olvido ponerse su bota al despertarse provocando que su pie desnudo pisara justamente el suelo donde caminaba uno de ellos, la marca y el dolor que provocaron se quedaron con el por una semana.

Mientras Hiccuo seguía "admirando" el panorama el dragón algo nervioso se acerco al su oreja derecha.

-Hay algo que deberías saber- dijo tímidamente el dragon

-Huh?-la repentina llamada del dragón gano la atención del chico.

-Veras, entre tantos muros y humanos armados mi amigo no pudo pasar –Pauso un poco el dragón- decidió esperar por ustedes afuera…

-Pero!? Cómo? Arrgggh… como se supone que llegaremos?-dijo un alterado Hiccup

-Espera, espera.. Calmado-intento tranquilizarlo el de escamas rojas-Veras se un camino por el que podrán llegar a el fácilmente, ven te enseño pero dense prisa mis amigos no pueden retenerlos por mucho mas.

-Okay, iré por Camicazi-El vikingo corrió lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió e intento liberar a Camicazi de los grilletes, solo tenía como herramienta una varilla de hierro que estaba en esos suelos como era un herrero no se le dificulto mucho. No perdería más tiempo después de liberarla correrían sin parar hasta donde Ziggerastica los llevara, solo tenía un pequeño inconveniente….

-Dagur…..

-Rapido Hiccup tenemos que irnos!

-No podemos dejarlo aquí-dijo señalando al mayor

-Claro que si! Vamos!-la pequeña vikinga sujeto la mano de Hiccup y la jalo en un intento desesperado por partir

-Claro que no, haz visto a su gente, están tan dementes como él, si regresamos sin el su tribu atacara a cualquiera de nuestras aldeas

-Pufff-bufo la niña- Pero que sea rápido!

Hiccup se dirigió al sitio donde estaba el Berserker repitiendo el mismo método que hizo en los grilletes de la rubia.

-Por que hiciste eso…-Dijo un confundido Dagur-Sabes que igual voy a matarte a ti y a tu furia nocturna

-Al menos salgamos de esto, después puedes cazarnos todo lo que quieras, pero no hasta que esto termine, trato?-el de ojos verdes le extendió su mano en forma amistosa

El dudoso vikingo la acepto-Solo hasta que estemos en esto…-Aclaro el mayor

-Bien!, sígueme tenemos que irnos!

Tan pronto como el de melena negra salió de las gradas se escucharon los gritos de la multitud al parecer sucedió algo, regreso solo a dar un vistazo para encontrarse con una invasión de pequeños gusanos trepando en la gente, aprovecho la distracción para ir a buscar al chico, así no tendría que dar explicaciones después.

Mientras los tres vikingos seguían a Ziggerastica corrían por los pasillos libres de guardias todo iba bien a pesar del error del dragoncillo.

-Ya casi-decía Ziggerastica revoloteando dirigiendo a los chicos, cuando casi llegaban se percataron que al final del pasillo algunos guardias aun custodiaban el castillo al parecer no tenían idea alguna de lo que sucedía en la arena.

-Ahora que?-

-tendremos que pelear- Dijo desenvainado su espada Camicazi

-No, son demasiados si llamamos la atención peleando vendrán más por nosotros al parecer los guardias de la torre de vigilancia siguen ahí.-Dijo un sensato Hiccup.-No lo lograremos-susurro

Mas decidido que nunca Hiccup pensó en algo para sacarlos de ahí, tendría que hacer unos sacrificios pero la paz entre sus tribus y el bienestar de su nueva amiga importaban mas.

-Iré a distraerlos-dijo el castaño con una imponente voz y postura como pocas veces se le podía apreciar-mientras los llevo lejos de aquí ustedes sigan a Ziggerastica y váyanse de aquí.

-Pero Hiccup no!

-Vaya!- Hiccup corrió hacia los jardines asegurándose ganarse la atención de los guardias, los cuales lo siguieron sorprendidos por la velocidad del vikingo de una pierna.

-Vengan después de aquí ya no habrá complicaciones-el de escamas rojas con sus diminutas patitas jalo un mechón de cabello de la rubia en señal de que lo siguiera.

La rubia siguió al dragón no sin antes mirar la dirección por la que se fue su amigo…

Hiccup corría lo más lejos posible del grupo para distraer a los guardias, a pesar de no ser tan ágil como los otros dos pero aun con su pierna de metal se las ingeniaba para evadir a sus captores.

Seguía corriendo sin tener idea alguna de donde estaba solo esperaba dar tiempo suficiente al par, al doblar en una esquina del gran edificio vio como mas hombres uniformados estaban al acecho, acorralado sin escapatoria el vikingo apoyo todo su peso contra un muro casi desplomándose por completo. Había llegado su hora no existían impedimentos para su muerte.

Por otro lado no muy lejos del vikingo el príncipe buscaba al castaño por todo el castillo, su búsqueda comenzó cuando noto que por el escándalo en la arena este y el resto habían huido, solo esperaba que este lo hubiera logrado pero preferiría revisar la zona por si acaso.

Supo que tomo la decisión correcta al ver al chico sin aliento desplomándose en el suelo mientras los uniformados se acercaba. Era ahora o nunca si iba actuar tendría que hacerlo ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad.

-H-hiccup?- Cuestiono algo incrédulo al dudar si este era el nombre del chico.

La voz notoriamente nerviosa del joven hombre que le hablaba lo tomo desprevenido provocando que saltara involuntariamente en su propio sitio.

El castaño observo al extraño que se acercaba cautelosamente a él, si no mal recordaba era el mismo sujeto que vio colapsar al llegar al castillo, lo era, no podía olvidar ese singular color de ojos. Pero como podía este saber su nombre?

El sonido de unos a violentados pasos saco a ambos de cualquier pensamiento, Praxedes reaccionando rápido tomo la muñeca del castaño en un agarre fuerte y firme asegurándose que este lo siguiera.

-Rápido, Por aquí, Sígueme!- Dijo recobrando sus sentidos el pelinegro

Un confundido Hiccup se dejo llevar por el desconocido, si este hubiera querido matarle podría haberlo hecho al instante, había muchas cosas desconcertantes acerca del individuo.

Con toda la velocidad que sus piernas pudieron alcanzar se adentraron a lo más profundo del vasto jardín el cual el "dragón" conocía más que nadie. Solo cuando desapareció cada pequeño sonido ajeno dejándolos solos con el eco de sus pasos se dieron el lujo de parar ocultándose detrás de unos matorrales.

-Aquí estarás seguro- dijo Praxedes Jadeante aun recobrando el aliento sin soltar la muñeca ajena.

Hiccup estaba desconcertado si bien el tipo lo salvo, sabia su nombre y no es como si hubiera tenido alternativa pero se dejo arrastrar hacia ese sitio sin poner resistencia alguna, peligrosas idea invadían su mente es decir el que no lo matara al instante no significaba que no lo haría, tal vez estaba esperando el momento indicado o lo entregaría a los guardias si es que ofrecían recompensa por su muerte como hace algunos minutos. Convencido más que nunca de lo peligrosa que era la situación para el se deshizo bruscamente del agarre del mayor, apartándose tan repentinamente del otro que cayó de espaldas al piso, saco su daga escondida en sus ropas amenazando con él al mayor.

Ante la amenaza del vikingo el furia nocturna detecto el miedo y la desconfianza de este, tal vez no se había acercado a el de la manera correcta, tenía que ganarse su confianza si quería salvarlo. O bien podría desarmarlo con facilidad y llevárselo cargando a un sitio seguro…. ese sería el plan b por si no funcionaba lo primero.

Praxedes se acerco con un paso lento pero imponente al chico cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él se puso en cuclillas y con su mano bajo el arma cautelosamente.

-No tengas miedo, estoy de tu lado…

Sintiendo la piel temblorosa al tacto decidió seguir su instinto el que lo llevo a esa situación, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verde vida que le daban un aspecto de fragilidad, con la mano que aparto el arma extendió su palma hacia el chico.

La situación se tornaba extraña para el vikingo pero a la vez tan familiar, no solo la sensación de miedo y desconfianza hacia un extraño si no también la extraña seguridad de que nada podía dañarlo, era como esa vez en el lago cuando toco las suaves escamas negras de aquel dragón. Era una locura compararlo pero es que el sujeto tenía esa mirada tan suya que le recordaba tanto al furia nocturna.

Y como esa vez en el lago su mano temblorosa se dejo llevar hacia la mano ajena, ambas palmas se rozaron hasta que quedaron unidas intercambiando temperaturas.

-Príncipe Praxedes!-se escucho a la lejanía

-Seguramente ya notaron mi ausencia. Pensó el dragón

Tomando la pequeña mano del vikingo entre las suyas el príncipe tenía que advertirle un par de cosas. Tendría que volver si no quería causar un conflicto mayor, ya estaba recuperando a su familia, ayudaría al chico pero sin arruinar lo que había logrado solo podía confiar que el vikingo estaría bien por si solo.

-Te voy a decir que debes hacer, si te quedas aquí van a descubrirte, desde aquí sigue derecho hasta llegar al muro, detrás de las ramas y plantas debe haber un hueco en el muro por donde podrás salir hacia el bosque.

-Donde esta amo Praxedes!

-Príncipe Praxedes! –Se escuchaba aun en la lejanía

-Tengo que irme, no lo olvides Hiccup soy tu amigo.-dijo el pelinegro levantando se dé su sitio

-Espera!-dijo el menor aferrándose de la mano del príncipe.-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Podría decirse que te conozco desde hace tiempo- es lo único que se limito a decir por qué ni el tenia claro como lo sabía. -Praxedes.

-Eh?

-Mi nombre es Praxedes.-sin mirar atrás el joven de larga y oscura melena se alejo del lugar, sabía que volteaba esos enormes y suplicantes ojos lo obligarían a cometer una imprudencia en contra de los suyos. –Aquí estoy- dijo el chico una vez lejos del lugar donde estaba el castaño.

Hiccup se limito a observar como pasaba entre los guardias y entraba al castillo, debía ser una persona muy importante ahí, sin perder más tiempo decidió confiar en él y seguir las instrucciones esperando poder confiar en el.

-Donde estas Hiccup?- la rubia buscaba con la mirada rastro alguno de su amigo, estaba montada en el amigo de Ziggerastica el cual había resultado ser un Pesadilla monstruosa, Camicazi empezaba a creer la supuesta divinidad del nanodragón.

-Acéptalo está muerto, vámonos antes de que nos descubran.- decía Dagur también montado en el dragón.

-No! Si estamos a salvo es por él, era su oportunidad de escapar y nos la dio a nosotros, no me iré de aquí sin él!-dijo la niña en forma de orden –Ziggerastica dile a tu amigo que vuele sobre los alrededores tal vez tengamos más suerte desde el aire.

-Derecho hasta llegar al muro- decía para si mismo el castaño-todo desde aquí se ve igual…

En el cielo pudo ver la silueta de un dragón no estaba lejos por lo que también pudo ver dos figuras sobre él. Eran ellos definitivamente.

-Chicos!- Grito sin pensarlo dos veces, al fin esa pesadilla llegaría a su fin.

-Escucharon eso?-Dijo uno de los guardias desde el interior del castillo.

-Deben ser esos vikingos!-Dijo otro

-Vamos a echar un vistazo-Dicho esto seis guardias armados corrieron al sitio.

Paraxedes que vigilaba desde la ventana de su alcoba vio como los guardias corrían en dirección a donde había dejado al chico. El dragón se debatía mentalmente entre quedarse ahí o ir con el muchacho, el ya le había dicho como salir de la fortaleza si lo habían descubierto era culpa suya…-Repítete eso hasta que te lo creas- murmuro para sí el dragón.

El vikingo grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron pero ni con eso los otros dos notaron su presencia. Para el colmo el sonido de guardias acercándose se hizo presente. Ahora sí que estaba más que muerto.

Los veloces hombres con evidentemente mas habilidad que Hiccup se acercaban mas al sitio donde estaba el chico, sabiendo que no lo lograría decidió esconderse en unos arbustos hasta que se fueran, en cuestión de minutos los hombres ya estaban rodeando el lugar buscando rastro alguno de los vikingos.

Cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos y aguantando la respiración el chico observaba sigilosamente cada uno de los guardias, convencidos de que no había nada en aquel lugar desistieron de la idea y se dirigieron al palacio.

Todo estaba bien los hombres se iban y Camicazi estaba cerca, estaba cada vez ,mas convencido de que lo lograría pero era Hiccup para su mala fortuna las cosas pocas veces podían salir bien para él, entre los arbustos también se ocultaba un dragón Electricsquirm resbalándose de una ramita aterrizo en la parte baja de la nuca desnuda del vikingo.

Sobresaltado por el repentino dolor salió bruscamente de su escondite revelándose ante los guardias.

-Ahí está uno!-dijo uno de ellos corriendo hacia el chico, cada uno de los guardias se aseguro en tomar un lugar arrinconando al vikingo.

-Cuanto crees que nos de la reina por el?-dijo con malicia uno

-Una fortuna, por lo que han provocado-respondió otro

-Lo dividiremos verdad recuerden que soy pobre.

-donde están los demás mocoso?- pregunto uno de ellos a Hiccup picándolo ligeramente con su lanza

….-El vikingo no estaba dispuesto a responder

-Vamos, dinos y te prometemos hacerlo rápido- Dijo el guardia tratando de sonar intimidante

….-no hubo respuesta laguna del chico

-Tú lo pediste enano!- el impaciente guardia tomo una vara del suelo con la intención de golpear al chico con ella.

-Hiccup!- Praxedes estaba por el lugar buscando al castaño cuando lo vio rodeado de sus hombres uno de estos apunto de atacarlo, un impulso recorrió su cuerpo eliminando cualquier pensamiento corrió al lugar restándole importancia al hecho de que lo hacía en cuatro patas.

Cuando la vara amenazaba con impactarse en su piel por impulso cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos y sucedió la cosa más extraña del día lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Saliendo de los arbustos usando como camuflaje el manto de la noche un feroz dragón color negro salto por encima del chico posicionándose frente al haciendo retroceder a los guardias.

-Toothless!-exclamo entusiasmado el muchacho

Sus afilados dientes y garras fueron los encargados de noquear con gran facilidad las presencias enemigas, solo uno que se mantenía al margen del asunto miraba con horror la escena, debía huir y traer refuerzos.

Toothless se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, lo siguió hasta que lo arrastro a un vasto matorral. El vikingo se había quedado atrás, corriendo hasta donde se fue el dragón se encontró con un repentino silencio, no había rastro alguno ni del dragón ni del guardia, ni siquiera movimiento alguno que los delatara a excepción de un trozo de tela atorado en las ramas de un matorral.

Retirándolo de las ramas Hiccup pudo reconocer la tela fina, solo conoció una persona ahí con ropas así. Se asomo en los matorrales encontrándose a su "amigo" pelinegro inconsciente en ellos. Tal vez había vuelto para asegurarse que estaba bien y el furia nocturna lo había atacado por error.

-Praxedes!- El vikingo preocupado por su salvador trato de cargarlo consiguiendo solo levantar su torso ligeramente, lo suficiente como para ponerlo en sus piernas. –Despierta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lo logre, tarde pero por fin subi un nuevo capitulo, ha sido dificil no logre cambiar mis horarios estoy todo el dia en la uni, eran raros los dias en los que podia escribir algo y los seguiran siendo ;n; asi que tenganme paciencia aunque considerando la frecuencia en la que actualizan los fics que sigo creo que voy bien -A-**

**Por cierto actualice mi Da asi que ahora los dibujos del fic estaran en mi nueva cuenta aqui les dejo el que hice por si no lo vieron**

** art/The-Lost-Memory-Fanfic-cover- 439175176**

**Espero que les haya gustado *u***

**Bye-bii! 3**


End file.
